starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mark Hamill
Mark Hamill (n. 25 de septiembre de 1951) es un de cine, televisión y voz , más conocido por su papel en la trilogía original de Star Wars interpretando a Luke Skywalker. Biografía Creció en California, Virginia, y . Su padre era capitán en la . Actuó en un drama en el Colegio de la Ciudad de Los Ángeles e hizo su debut en televisión con "El Show de Bill Cosby" en 1970. Tuvo un papel continuo (Kent Murray) en la serie de televisión "Hospital General" y co protagonizó la serie de humor "The Texas Wheelers" (1974). La verdadera fama vino con su actuación en Star Wars (hoy día conocida como Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza) con el papel del héroe Luke Skywalker. Tras el enorme éxito de la película de George Lucas, fue contratado para actuar en las secuelas, pero tuvo un accidente de coche en el que casi muere, dejándole una cicatriz en la cara, por lo que en El Imperio Contraataca (1980) se tuvo que cambiar parte del guión. Filmó también El Retorno del Jedi (1983), película en la que dejó el rol de Luke Skywalker. Ha actuado en representaciones de Broadway, volviendo a filmar en 1989 con George Lucas. Actualmente, Mark Hamill participa en doblaje películas y series de animación (como el Joker de las series y películas animadas de Batman, iniciando con Batman: La Serie Animada (1992). En 2001 hizo un cameo en una escena de la película del director Kevin Smith, escena en la que se parodia la trilogía en la que el actor tuvo tanto éxito. Otro momento estelar vino con el episodio de The Simpsons titulado "Mayored to the Mob" donde Homer Simpson saca a Mark Hamill (con su atuendo en Star Wars) y al alcalde Joe Quimby de un atolladero. Filmografía *'' '' (1977) (voz) *''La Guerra de las Galaxias'' (1977) *'' '' (1978) *''Sam Fuller and the Big Red One'' (1979) (documental) *''El Imperio Contraataca'' (1980) *'' '' (1980) *''The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia'' (1981) *'' '' (1982) *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] (1983) *'' '' (1984) (voz) *'' '' (1986) (voz) *''Slipstream'' (1989) *''Fall of the Eagles'' (1989) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) (voz) *''Midnight Ride'' (1990) *''The Guyver'' (1991) *''Black Magic Woman'' (1991) *'' '' (1992) *''Time Runner'' (1993) *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (1993) (voz de Joker) *''Silk Degrees'' (1994) *''The Raffle'' (1994) *'' '' (1995) *'' '' (1995) *''Laserhawk'' (1997) *''Cuando se agote el tiempo'' (1997) *''Hamilton'' (1998) *''Watchers Reborn'' (1998) *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' (1998) (voz) *''Gen¹³'' (1999) (voz) *'' '' (1999) *''Walking Across Egypt'' (1999) *''Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists'' (2000) (voz) *''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' (2000) (voz) *''Joseph: King of Dreams'' (2000) (voz) *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (2000) (voz de Joker) *''Thank You, Good Night'' (2001) *'' '' (2001) *''Earth Day'' (2001) (voz) *'' '' (2002) (voz) *''Aero-Troopers: The Nemeclous Crusade'' (2003) (voz) *''Reeseville'' (2003) *''Comic Book: The Movie'' (2004) *''Repitition'' (2005) *''Thru the Moebius Strip'' (2005) (voz) *''Ultimate Avengers 2'' (2006) (voz) *''Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers'' (2006) (voz) *''Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles'' (2006) (voz) *''Avatar, the Last Airbender'' (2006) (voz de Ozai) *''Futurama: Bender's Big Score'' (2008) (voz del zombi Hánuca) *''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' (2009) (voz de Joker) *''Darksiders: Wrath of War'' (2010) (voz The Watcher) *''Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic'' (2010) (voz de Alighiero) *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' (2010) (voz del Maestro Eraqus) *'' '' (2011) (voz de Joker) *''Batman: Arkham City'' (2011) (voz de Joker) *''Un Show Más'' (2011) (voz de Skips) Enlaces externos * *Página oficial *Página oficial de Star Wars Hamill, Mark